West of Westeros
by MadamPuddifoot
Summary: How Arya's story should have ended.


"What's West of Westeros?" The question seemed ridiculous at first. The idea formed over the last few months being stuck in King's Landing, but the curiosity has been there for as long as she could remember.

"You think you wanted revenge a long time? I've been after it all my life. It's all I care about. And look at wanna be like me?"

Clegane's words still echoed in her mind. The moment she gave up revenge in exchange for life. Wasting it in Westeros was not what she'd settle for.

Obtaining a ship was easy enough. Being the slayer of the Night King made it even easier to recruit a crew. While the crew prepared the ship for every variable they might encounter charting unknown seas and territory, Arya said her goodbyes. Vocalizing her plans to her siblings was harder than she thought. Knowing Sansa was ruling the North, while Bran ruled the other kingdoms comforted her, though. Although Jon was being sent back to Night's Watch, she knew that's where he truly belonged.

Making her way back to the ship, Arya spotted Gendry not far from her. After electing Bran as king, many of the Lords headed back to their lands, but Gendry stayed behind to help rebuild King's Landing. All these months later, Arya didn't have the heart to visit him. Handsome, stupid Gendry, she thought to herself. It appeared he was packing up, likely heading to Storm's End to rule.

Smiling at the memories she created with him, she shook the thoughts from her mind, and focused on her ship sitting in the bay ahead. The Stark sigil sails fluttered brilliantly in the gentle breeze, and a direwolf was carved magnificently for the figurehead. It wasn't those details that caught her eye as she approached, however. Instead, it was the name she had etched into the hull glimmering in the sun.

Sandor.

It was a fitting name for her ship. Hommage was paid to her family in every other way, but she could give this to him. He deserved it.

Boarding her ship, Arya reviewed the current itinerary. Resources were low in King's Landing, and she wouldn't take more than they could provide. A stop nearby was necessary. Pinning a map in the cockpit, she plotted a course due south. They would stop in Tarth, stock up on the remainder of the supplies required, and then continue around Dorne to head west.

Slowly, Sandor departed Blackwater Bay. Arya never looked back.

Despite the decimation of King's Landing and areas in the North, other kingdoms were bustling as though nothing of significance had happened. Evenfall Hall remained unscathed, making it an easy place to stock up on the remainder of supplies needed for the journey ahead. After ensuring all required items were met and safely secured onboard, Arya retired to the captain's cabin for the night. They would set sail to make history in the earliest of morning.

The ship swayed slightly from the waves of the sea. The rising morning sun cast light across the land, also filling the captain's cabin. It was a faint knock and rushed voice that eventually woke Arya, however.

"Captain, there is a new recruit here to meet you," the voice of her First Mate called from the otherside of the door.

Sitting up, Arya replied, "Set them up with the basics, I'll be out in a moment to meet them."

The wood outside the door groaned under the feet shuffling away. Arya stretched before getting out of bed to make herself presentable. They only had room for a few more crewmates, so she hoped whoever this new member was would be up to par.

Dressed up in her ship leathers, Needle strapped to her hip, and hair twisted into a knot atop her head, Arya left the cabin. The crew was already readying the ship to set sail, eager to visit new lands and seas. She spotted her First Mate at the bow of the ship, speaking to a familiar face.

As Arya approached, she decided to be cordial.

"Lord Baratheon," she said, bowing slightly, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Arya," Gendry said, softly.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Arya's First Mate bowed deeply and stuttered, "My lord, forgive me. I did not know it was you."

"Thank you, you're dismissed," Arya said. Her First Mate darted his eyes between the two before scurrying off to help the crew. "I didn't know you had an interest in sailing," she continued.

"Arya," Gendry repeated, moving slightly closer. He must have rode all night to meet her before she sailed away. He laughed. "Honestly, I got my fill years ago when I rowed from Dragonstone to King's Landing."

Arya smiled. "Then what are you doing here?" She couldn't afford to have distractions aboard.

"When I said that the lands and titles would mean nothing without you, I meant it." He looked at her hard, no humor etched in his face. He was serious. "Arya, I love you. I will follow you anywhere, if you'll have me." He swallowed hard.

"Gendry," she took his face in her hands. "What will Storm's End do without you?"

He touched her hands with his, moving even closer. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. "I am sure our king will find a fitting replacement. So long as I draw breath, I am yours."

"You fool," she laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. They embraced, kissing harder. Finally pulling away, Arya turned to look at her crew. "You haven't seen everything I am capable of. You think you love me, but you haven't seen what I can do, the things I've already done. And that won't change. It's who I am."

Gendry embraced her from behind, planting a gentle kiss on her neck, and intertwining his fingers in hers. "I accept you for everything you are, and I know that everything you've done is because you've had to. I wouldn't change anything."

Arya sighed. Untangling herself from him, she turned to meet his eyes. "You will refer to me as Captain, and you will stay in the crew's quarters." Gendry smirked, but she continued. "There is much work to be done before heading out. Introduce yourself to the crew."

Leaving him at the bow, she headed to the cabin to update the crew schedules. Midway, she turned around, and with a mischievous smile and wink said, "Meet me in my cabin tonight. We have important business to attend to."


End file.
